Sentimiento
by eclipse total
Summary: Ser seres creados geneticamente no significa que no sean humanos ¿o sí? ¿Esa insensibilidad al dolor afecta la sensibilidad de su corazon?... *Siguo sin ser buena en los resumenes, lo siento así que solo entren y denle una oportunidad a esta historia NxY


Hola! me presento: soy _eclipse_ ^^ y este es mi primer fic en esta categoria, honestamente no estoy muy segura de hacer esto pero ¿Qué más da? lo hice en world para tener las menores faltas de ortografía posibles así que si se encuentran alguna grave me lo hacen saber :D (nunca confie mucho en world para estas cosas xD) y si no... nel no soy para nada buena en español así que casi segura de que algo se me pudo haber pasado Unwn

Espero que el fic en sí me halla quedado bien, si lo leen dejen review por favor... haganme saber si no les gustó o solo diganme que lo leyeron, no se pierden más de 1 minuto... bueno, les dejo leer tranquilos :D que disfruten!^^

**SENTIMIENTO**

Él y Youji no eran más que Zeros, eran una pareja creada genéticamente… No eran más que eso, simples Zeros.

Se supone que nada puede hacerlos sentir dolor, se supone que por esa razón son la pareja de luchadores más temeraria ¿no? Entonces… si no pueden sentir dolor ¿Por qué sentía esa punzada en el pecho al ver a Youji inconsciente en esa cama?

'¿Qué es lo que está pasando?' – pensaba sin apartar su vista del Zero de cabello verde.

- ¿Natsuo? – escuchó una voz detrás de él.

Al voltear se encontró con el niño peli-negro de ojos amatistas… ¿Qué es lo que hacía ahí Ritsuka?

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – le preguntó el zero peli-rojo.

- Le pedí a Soubi que me trajera a su casa para saber cómo seguía Youji… ¿Aún no ha despertado?

- Oh pero claro que ya despertó… ¿Es acaso que no te das cuenta de lo activo que está? – dijo con el mayor sarcasmo con el que pudo hablar, Ritsuka le respondió mirándolo de mala manera haciendo un mohín gracioso que hizo reír a Natsuo.

- No puedo creerlo, ¿Es que ustedes dos no tienen sentimientos? – le espetó el peli-negro - ¿Cómo es posible que ustedes dos no se sientan mal después de decir algo así?

- ¿Sentir?... – susurró – Ritsuka, somos Zeros… - le aclaró pero Ritsuka solo mostró desconcierto ante lo dicho por Natsuo.

- No entiendo Natsuo ¿Qué tiene eso que ver? – inquirió saber, pues no entendía a lo que el peli-rojo se refería.

- Youji y yo nacimos como simples experimentos… somos Zeros, criaturas que no sentimos dolor, más que dolor… no podemos sentir nada – el niño al fin se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía.

- Natsuo… - no estaba seguro de que decirle – sigo sin entender de lo que hablas… que Youji y tú no puedan sentir dolor físico no significa que no puedan tener sentimientos – el Zero del parche volteo a verlo directamente a la cara.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de lo que dices? Ritsuka… No sabes lo qué es ser un Zero – le espetó.

- Tal vez no lo sepa… pero con o sin dolor Youji y tú son humanos – le dijo el niño oji-amatista levantando más su voz – Tal vez nacieron de experimentos pero eso no evita que lo sean… Ustedes son humanos y como tales también tienen derecho a sentir sentimientos humanos – terminó Ritsuka.

El silencio se formó en la habitación, Natsuo agachó su cabeza, al parecer analizando lo antes dicho por Ritsuka, el susodicho solo lo observaba, esperando su reacción.

- Insisto… ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? – preguntó Natsuo rompiendo el silencio - ¿Cómo sabes que Youji y yo podemos tener sentimientos humanos? ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que lo merecemos?... Ritsuka, somos Zeros…

- ¿PUEDES DEJAR DE DECIR LO MISMO? – le gritó Ritsuka, quién honestamente esperaba algo más del análisis de Natsuo – son Zeros ¿Y qué…? Eso no es más que un simple nombre – el niño fue ahora quién agachó la cabeza – un nombre no puede decidir tu futuro, un nombre no es más que una simple palabra, una palabra utilizada para saber que te nombran a ti… una simple palabra que no puede decidir lo que eres y lo que serás.

El silencio se volvió a formar entre ambos, Ritsuka podía tener razón pero… ¿En serio puede ser? ¿Los zeros si podrían tener ese tipo de sentimientos? Nunca lo habían pensado, ni él ni Youji, pero… ¿Eso explicaría lo que siente al ver a su sacrificio inconsciente en la cama?

Su vista volvió al rostro relajado de Youji, ese chico sí que le preocupaba… no solo por ser su sacrificio, sino porque en realidad era su único amigo, el único en el cual podía confiar.

Inconscientemente llevó una de sus manos al cabello verde del que se encontraba acostado y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.

- Espero que pienses en lo que te dije – escuchó la voz de Ritsuka, volteo a ver al niño que se disponía a irse – y que arregles ese embrollo que tienes en la mente… nos vemos Natsuo, espero que Youji mejore pronto – dijo al final segundos antes de salir por la puerta principal.

Fue hasta ese momento que se preguntó porque Soubi no había entrado con él, aunque seguramente no sería su problema, ahora tenía que ocupar su cabeza en cosas más importantes para pensar…

- Youji… - susurró el peli-rojo – Despierta pronto por favor – le susurró como si eso lograra hacerlo despertar.

Ahora que estaba solo comenzó a pensar con más detalle en lo que Ritsuka le había dicho… ¿Podría ser posible que sintiera algo especial por Youji? Siempre pensó que el peli-verde era especial para él solo por ser su sacrificio pero… ¿Y si en serio era algo más?

Natsuo se encontraba confundido pero… él realmente quería saber lo que ocurría, ahora en lo que pensaba era… ¿Cómo comprobar si sentía algo por Youji?

- ¿Natsuo? – susurró una débil voz, el susodicho volteo a ver al encamado, el peli-verde se encontraba despierto, aunque se notaba que los parpados aún le pesaban.

- Youji… - susurró con una sonrisa, el zero que se encontraba acostado imitó el gesto. Por alguna razón al ver a Youji reaccionar al fin, abrir los ojos y decir su nombre, le había hecho sentir mejor, le había librado de esa opresión que sentía en el pecho.

- Valla, al fin despiertas – exclamó el peli-rojo levantándose – debes tener hambre… te preparare algo… - pero fue interrumpido.

- ¿Desde cuándo cocinas? – preguntó Youji divertido, Natsuo se detuvo de repente al escucharlo… el peli-verde tenía razón.

- Bien – dijo resignado – Soubi dejó algo ya hecho en la cocina, iré a revisar.

El oji-verde salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina, al menos por el momento su amigo ya se encontraba bien.

¿Amigo?... Pensándolo mejor si Youji fuera su simple amigo Natsuo no hubiera sentido ese dolor en el pecho.

Tal vez Ritsuka tuviera razón, tal vez ser zeros no les impida sentir… ¿Amor? De lo único que Natsuo podía estar seguro era que Youji era demasiado importante para él, y sin él no sabría qué hacer… entonces pensó que eso definitivamente tenía que ser amor.

Una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, amaba a Youji, eso era definitivo, se propuso a averiguar lo que Youji podía sentir por él… claro, eso sería una vez que este último mejorara. Por el momento se conformaba en haber hecho tan grande descubrimiento.

**FIN**

Net: ¿Y bien? ¿No me quedó Crak o OC? espero sus criticas constructivas (ojo, constructivas no destructivas U¬¬) bueno, hasta el momento no me han dejado nada destructivo jeje pero siempre hay una primera vez, por eso lo digo ¬¬

Tal vez ya este de más decirlo pero AMO a estos zeros ^^ xD ambos son geniales :D

*GRACIAS POR LEER*


End file.
